Zootopia Police Department/Gallery
Images relating to the Zootopia Police Department. |-|Concept Art = Zpd real locations.jpeg Nick Lemmings ZPD.jpeg Zpd different layers.jpeg Desk 01.png Desk 05.png Chief Bogo Bullpen.png ZPD Bullpen.png Nick Escaping the ZPD.png ZPD Exterior Sketches.png Bogo's Office Art.jpeg Tumblr o3yqey2wBe1smbi1co1 500.jpg Tumblr o3yqey2wBe1smbi1co2 500.jpg |-|Storyboards = SheepCops Concept.png |-|Screenshots = Building ZPD-entrance.jpg ZPD front - Zootopia.png Fangmeyer Wolf.png ZPD-frontdesk.jpg ZPD-interior.jpg Clawhauser-return.PNG Judy-Bullpen.png JudyBullpen.jpg Chief Bogo's Office ZPD.png|Chief Bogo's Office Officers Everybody-sit.PNG ZPDwolves.jpg Undercover Cops.PNG Happy Birthday FRancine.png Police Officers.png Chief Bogo MM File.png Arm Wrestling.png Shut your mouth Wilde.png Officers walking through jungle.png RD-Officers1.jpg HandOverBadge.jpg ZPd at Asylum.png Miscellaneous EAF ZPD.png|An application form for the ZPD Judy Ad.jpeg|Judy Hopps on an advertisement for the ZPD |-|Video Games = Zootopia Party ZPD Headquarters.png|The ZPD as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover |-|Zootopia: Crime Files = ZPD Crime Files.jpeg|The ZPD as seen in the game Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut Crime_Files_-_Clawhauser_Happy.PNG Clawhauser - Jeweled Acorn.png Clawhauser - Saliva and Sunflower Soda.png Judy Hopps - Cheek Pouches.png Crime Files - Twitchy Squirrel.PNG Clawhauser - Pawprints.png Judy Hopps - 1.25" Hind Paws.png Judy Hopps - Merle.png Case #1v2: The Wolf of Paw Street CF2x01 Statue.PNG Talk to Dribs.png Clawhauser - Torn Fabric.png Judy Hopps - Red Shirt and Small.png Chief Bogo - Strange Symbol.png Case #2: Melting Messes Clawhauser - Vandals and Jumbeaux's Café.png Judy Hopps - Ice Cream Smear.png Nick Wilde - Sticky Somethings.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Café and Paul.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Shelves.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Evidence.png Nick Wilde - Elephant.png Nick Wilde - Earl.png Nick Wilde - Short Fur.png Judy Hopps - Short Fur.png Judy Hopps - Elephant Prints and Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux2.png Nick Wilde - Paul.png Judy Hopps - Note.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Evidence.png Judy Hopps - Earl.png Nick Wilde - Earl2.png Nick Wilde - Clawhauser.png Clawhauser - Flora & Fauna.png PhernSelfie.PNG Case #2(v2): Seeds of Doubt Clawhauser - Vandalism and Flora & Fauna.png Talk_to_Earl.png Crime_Files_-_new_video.png Nick on 2 R's.jpg Judy Hopps - Potting Soil.png Nick Wilde - Dirty Somethings.png Clawhauser - The Culprit loves peanuts and Nutshells.png Clawhauser - Rodney and Pawn Shop Counter.png Clawhauser - Flora & Fauna2.png Judy Hopps - Pig Prints and Peanut Candy Bar.png Judy Hopps - Raoul.png Chief Bogo - Plaza.png Case #3: Slashy Tires Talk_to_Oates.png ZCF3_Detective-Oates.PNG Judy_likes_Oates.png Pleasure_to_meet_you_.png Nick_false_happy.png I_don't_give_praise_.png Clawhauser - Teddy.png Clawhauser - Slashed Tire and Claws.png Clawhauser - Greasy Nails.png Judy Hopps - Plaza Street.png Judy Hopps - Bus Rider and Bus Pass.png Clawhauser - Marie.png Detective Oates - Antonio.png Detective Oates - Sidewalk.png Case #4: Missing Opossum Report Nick_Circle_of_Life.png OatesSC.PNG CF4VictorDie.PNG CF4JudyMystery.PNG CF4TwoInchPaws.PNG CF4ClawhauserGold.PNG CF4BorrowedTime.PNG CF4FurStyler.PNG CF4NickTMI.PNG Chief Bogo-Kevin.png CF4ClawhauserKevin.PNG CF4OatesDeep.PNG Sleepy_and_forgetful_Clawhauser.png OatesGallop.PNG OatesMane.PNG CF4RodentATM.PNG LouiseNumber.PNG CF4OneSuspect.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers DonutDMV.PNG QuestionDinks.PNG ClawhauserPhil.PNG LeonardPamphlet.PNG NickCostumes.PNG Smart_bunny_cute_fox.jpg Nick cute one.png DonnaPlanner.PNG OatesClosure.PNG Case #6: The Big Catch DribsBall.PNG FlowerFlour.PNG TracksStick.PNG CF6ClawhauserBanner.PNG IntroduceGia.PNG NickFlour.PNG QuestionChuckles.PNG Judy on literally.jpg ChucklesQuiet.PNG GiaSolvedPage.PNG ReubenOffice.PNG ClawhauserSolvePuzzle.PNG Case #7: Guilty As Charged CF7ClawhauserReceipt.PNG CF7ClawhauserTiny.PNG CF7OatesAlice.PNG CF7OatesCouchGems.png CF7ClawhauserTrash.PNG CF7ClawhauserFindings.PNG CF7CheckOnClara.PNG CF7JudyZing.png CF7TalkToAlice.PNG CF7PhyllisNolteAlice.PNG CF7ClawhauserSongbook.PNG CF7FavoriteSong.PNG Case #8: Burgled Berries CF8StolenBerries.PNG CF8VanKey.PNG CF8FinnickVan.PNG CF8TheaterFan.PNG CF8OatesFruitStand.PNG CF8FinnicksEyebrows.PNG CF8WorksLate.PNG CF8KateesPrints.PNG CF8ProudDay.PNG CF8ChiefBogoFinnick.png CF8ChiefBogoCleo.png CF8ChiefBogoGlenn.png CF8Clawhauser - Juicing Tool.png Case #9: Jail Break! CF9SceneDesk.PNG CF9SceneDeskClose.PNG CF9SceneBullpen.PNG CF9SceneMap2.PNG CF9SceneMap.PNG CF9SceneBriefingRoom.PNG CF9NewSceneDesk.PNG CF9NewSceneMapClose.PNG CF9BogoBadNews.png CF9ChucklesEscape.PNG CF9HelpedEscape.PNG CF9OatesFreedom.PNG CF9DirtyKey.PNG CF9Pamphlet.PNG CF9QuestionNeil.PNG CF9JailKey.PNG CF9BoneheadMove.PNG CF9ChucklesRuckus.PNG CF9QuestionHerbert.PNG CF9AnythingSuspicious.png CF9SimpleJanitor.png CF9TerribleWitnessBriefingRoom.png CF9JudyDisplayCase.png CF9Don'tcleanthings.png CF9Emptydisplaycase.png CF9Herbertwouldknow.png CF9HerbertSeal.png CF9HerbertYolanda.png CF9OnlyAFew.PNG CF9StolenSeal.PNG CF9Yolandaworried.png CF9PamphletTowers.PNG CF9SequoiaTowersPamphletTwothings.png CF9ClawhauserKey.PNG CF9Front.PNG CF9BlackWhiteFur.PNG CF9OatesSeal.PNG CF9Phil.PNG CF9Wilfred.PNG CF9Maskist.PNG CF9Infomercial.PNG CF9SequoiaTowers.PNG CF9YolandaTony.PNG CF9HeyTony.PNG CF9FanofDeranged.png CF9TonyKeenInterest.png CF9AskNeil.PNG CF9RealSwell.PNG CF9NeedChocolate.PNG CF9Giftoflaughter.png CF9Treacherouswaters.png CF9TalktoHerbert.png CF9Don'tnoticeSavestime.png CF9HerbertChocolateWrapper.png CF9ArrestNeil.png CF9NeilAdmit.PNG CF9BogoPhil.png CF9BogoYolanda.PNG CF9BogoTony.PNG CF9PhilApplication.png CF9LeftFolder.PNG CF9ThanksPhotos.PNG CF9NoCriminal.PNG CF9TonyChocolate.PNG CF9ClawhauserApplication.png CF9PhilPracticelaw.png CF9LostSweater.png CF9TonyCardigan.PNG CF9TonyChilly.png Case #10: It's Only Natural CF10FakePosters.PNG CF10Bottom.PNG CF10ClawhauserLotion.PNG CF10SuspectFurry.png CF10Skunk1.PNG CF10ClawhauserIncense.PNG CF10EncryptedNote.PNG CF10ChatMonty.png CF10Bridge-T.PNG CF10TalktoBridget.png CF10ChucklesNote.png CF10ChucklesMysticSpringOasis.png CF10NeroNote.png CF10MudPit.PNG CF10Stumped.PNG CF10CarlaCement.png CF10ChiefBogoMonty.png CF10ChiefBogoFlower.png CF10ChiefBogoNero.png CF10FlowersBracelet.PNG Case #11: Groundhog Daze CF11ShopRobbed1.PNG CF11ShopRobbed2.PNG CF11Several.PNG CF11Leaving.PNG CF11ClawhauserRock.PNG CF11PlaysGuitar.PNG CF11AntiqueCoins.PNG CF11ShortFur.PNG CF11Arrow.PNG CF11CloserLook.PNG CF11ClawhauserTab.PNG CF11IlanaTemp.PNG CF11AllergyMedicine.PNG CF11PhilPills.PNG CF11BadAllergies.PNG CF11MarieTissues.PNG CF11RobbedAgain.PNG CF11SmallCulprit.PNG CF11ChiefBogoPhil.png CF11ChiefBogoRolfina.png CF11ChiefBogoLucius.png CF11ClawhauserWatch.PNG Case #12: Abracadabra CF12Magician.png CF12MagicianDisappear.png CF12ActRuined.png CF12AudienceDisappeared.png CF12AmazingSebastian.png CF12Prestidigitation.png CF12ICan'tSayPrestidigitation.png CF12InitialsKarl.PNG CF12KarlChat.png CF12AskPamela.PNG CF12MakeupBag.png CF12NeedaVacationCarrots.png CF12JudyJustice.png CF12CulpritLovesSlotMachines.png CF12SomeoneNamed"Karl".png CF12ClawhauserYes.png CF12ActualTraitorSnarky.png CF12CulpritWearsDarkEyeliner.png CF12MagicCloaks.png CF12LotofWisdom.png CF12WisdomedOut.png CF12ClawhauserBookMagical.png CF12WandaNotes.PNG CF12ReallyKnows.PNG CF12ChiefBogoKarl.png CF12ChiefBogoGrant.png CF12ChiefBogoWanda.png CF12KarlsGlasses.PNG CF12Quarter.PNG CF12Nickel.png Case #13: Wi-Fi Jam CF13BeingJammed.PNG CF13ZDrop.PNG CF13DarkAges.PNG CF13FindOut.PNG CF13SignalLounge.PNG CF13GertieLounge.png CF13SpeaktoGertie.png CF13ReallyMatter.png CF13BoyClawhauser.png CF13Sigh.png CF13CantUsePhone.PNG CF13CulpritLaptop.PNG CF13FancyDresser.PNG CF13UnjamthatSignal.png CF13ReallyHopeSo.png CF13Pairs.PNG CF13SecondSignal.PNG CF13JammingSignalFrom.png CF13OverheardBogo.PNG CF13DeEncrypted.PNG CF13WiFiSequoiaTowers.png CF13ChucklesWaterDropZSymbol.png CF13BackToLounge.PNG CF13SameHoneyDrops.png CF13SpeaktoWillagain.png CF13Snack OMGDELICIOUS.png CF13VegetarianCulprit.png CF13EatingThatSnack.png CF13OneDoorCloses.png CF13SpeakToClarence.PNG CF13DoorPrizeorAdorable.png CF13TheDoor.png CF13HervesPrints.png CF13HoneyPotHoofPrints.png CF13CulpritHooves.png CF13Carrotsmobile.png CF13NiceWork.PNG CF13ChiefBogoWill.png CF13ChiefBogoGertie.png CF13ChiefBogoClarence.png CF13NecklaceWill.png Case #14: A Fine "Mes" CF14MES.PNG CF14MessageChuckles.PNG CF14NotTechSavvy.PNG CF14Reception.PNG CF14FamousActress.PNG CF14GossipPool.PNG CF14AskEve.png CF14HealthApp.PNG CF14Cronut.PNG CF14CulpritFastRunner.PNG CF14CulpritFurry.PNG CF14CulpritTail.PNG CF14OatesWater.PNG CF14Pool.PNG CF14CloserLookLobby.PNG CF14MuskScanner.PNG |-|Merchandise = 81d32EAVTuL. SL1500 .jpg |-|Book Pages = ''The Official Zootopia Handbook ZHB Map.png The Big Case BC2.png Zootopia: A Little Golden Book LGB2.png LGB19.png Judy Hopps and the Missing Jumbo-Pop MJP7.png Big Trouble in Little Rodentia BTLR1.png |-|Comic Pages = Zootopia P.D. ZootopiaPD.png Brothers & Sisters Bro Sis4.png |-|Miscellaneous = Police badge.png|The badge worn by officers Oie transparent-19.png|A badge as seen on ''Zootopia: As Told by Emoji Category:Galleries Category:Location Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Predator Galleries Category:Prey Galleries Category:Establishment Galleries Category:Movie Galleries